So Complicated
by anakambigu
Summary: Sakura baru saja putus dari Sasuke karena Sasuke ditunangkan dengan Hinata. Saat masa sulit itu, ada Naruto yang selalu menemani Sakura. Di sisi lain, Hinata sangat mencintai Naruto. Apakah yang akan terjadi dengan mereka berempat? HinaNaruSakuSasuHina. LEMON! REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**"NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO. TIDAK ADA KEUNTUNGAN MATERIAL YANG SAYA DAPATKAN DARI MEMBUAT FANFIC INI"**

.

.

.

"Chapter 1"

.

.

Hari ini, Sakura sengaja mengenakan bajunya yang paling bagus untuk menemui laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya ini. Mereka sedang ada di sebuah kafe. Kafe itu kosong, hanya ada mereka berdua di sana dengan beberapa pelayan.

Kencan?

Oh, bukan. Kalau kencan pasti suasananya tidak tegang seperti sekarang. Sakura yang baru berumur sembilan belas tahun itu terlihat sangat kecil di depan laki-laki yang sedang bersamanya.

"Jadi, kau Haruno Sakura?" pertanyaan itu terasa begitu dingin di telinga Sakura.

Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa berani mengangkat wajahnya.

"Hmm..." gumam laki-laki itu seakan menilai Sakura. "Sudah berapa lama kau berpacaran dengan Sasuke?" tanya laki-laki itu yang merupakan ayah dari Sasuke.

Secara refleks Sakura mendongak menatap mata kelam Fugaku yang seakan mengintimidasinya. "Sa-satu tahun, Paman."

Fugaku terdiam sambil menghirup kopi pahitnya kemudian menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. "Kau harus berhenti mengejarnya. Aku tahu tipe wanita sepertimu, kau pasti hanya menginginkan uang Sasuke, kan? Berapa yang kau perlukan, eh?"

Kedua tangan Sakura yang saling menggenggam itu bergetar. Jantungnya seakan ingin meledak mendengar semua penuturan Fugaku. Bukan hanya matanya yang memanas, tapi wajahnya juga mulai memanas. "Maaf," sahut Sakura dengan bibir bergetar. Kali ini mata hijaunya dengan berani menatap mata Fugaku, "Aku mencintai Sasuke dengan tulus."

"Ck," Fugaku tersenyum sinis. "Anak kecil sepertimu tahu apa mengenai cinta? Kau tinggal bilang saja berapa jumlah uang yang kau inginkan untuk meninggalkan Sasuke?"

Sakura sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi, dia benar-benar marah sekarang. Harga dirinya serasa diinjak-injak. "Dengar, Paman!" bentak Sakura sambil berdiri. "Aku bukanlah wanita rendah seperti itu! Aku masih memiliki harga diri! Kalau Paman mau aku meninggalkan Sasuke, aku akan meninggalkannya!" bentak Sakura lagi kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan meja yang dia tempati dengan Fugaku.

Di tempat duduknya, Fugaku tertawa kecil. "Tunggu," ucapnya dan itu berhasil membuat langkah Sakura berhenti tapi Sakura benar-benar tidak sudi menatap wajah Fugaku. "Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, dua bulan lagi Sasuke akan menikah dengan gadis yang akan membantunya di masa depan. Gadis itu bukan gadis sepertimu," ucap Fugaku dingin kemudian berdiri dan mendahului Sakura pergi dari kafe tersebut.

Sakura masih berdiri di tempatnya. Napas Sakura terlihat memburu karena ia terlalu marah dan kesal oleh perkataan Fugaku. Sakura memang bukan orang dari kalangan atas tapi Sakura memiliki harga diri. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Baru pertama kali ini ia merasa dihina oleh orang yang bahkan tidak mengenalnya.

Tanpa kuasa akhirnya air mata yang sejak tadi tertahan di mata Sakura menetes membasahi pipinya. Dengan kasar, ia kemudian mengusap air mata itu. Tapi percuma saja, air mata itu tidak mau berhenti.

Dengan masih menahan amarah, ia segera keluar dari kafe itu dan segera memanggil taksi yang kebetulan lewat di depannya. Setelah mengucapkan alamat apartemennya, taksi berwarna biru itu pun segera melesat di jalanan.

Dan di saat itulah Sakura sadar bahwa air mata yang keluar itu bukanlah air mata kemarahan melainkan air mata kesedihan karena ia baru saja melepaskan orang yang ia cintai. "Sasuke..." isaknya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Nama Sasuke terus terucap di antara tangisnya.

.

.

.

"Apa?!" teriak Sasuke saat ia baru saja selesai mendengar semua ucapan ayahnya. "Pernikahan?! Aku?! Umurku baru sembilan belas tahun, Yah!"

Kepala keluarga Uchiha itu tetap bergeming di belakang meja kerjanya. Mata hitamnya dengan teliti menatap angka-angka yang tertera di tumpukan kertas yang ada di hadapannya.

Melihat Ayahnya yang diam saja, Sasuke kembali berbicara, "Asal Ayah tahu, aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang akan kunikahi suatu saat nanti! Bagaimana mungkin aku akan menikah dengan siapa tadi?!"

"Hyuga Hinata. Dia adalah anak tunggal dari pemilik Hyuga Corp. Jika kau menikahi dia, masa depanmu akan terjamin, Sasuke."

Kedua tangan Sasuke mengepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya. "Aku sudah besar, Ayah! Aku bisa memastikan masa depanku sendiri tanpa campur tangan Ayah! Jadi-"

"DIAM!" bentak Fugaku sambil memukul meja. Setelah berhasil membuat Sasuke terdiam, Fugaku melanjutkan ucapannya. "Apa ini karena gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu?" tanya Fugaku dingin.

Kedua mata Sasuke membesar, "Bagaimana Ayah bisa... apa Ayah memata-mataiku?!" suara Sasuke kembali meninggi karena merasa privasi telah diusik sang Ayah.

Fugaku memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam yang seakan dapat membunuh Sasuke. "Jika kau tidak menurutiku, aku bisa saja membuat gadis Haruno itu celaka."

Kedua tangan Sasuke yang mengepal bergetar. Dia memandang Ayahnya dengan tatapan membenci. Melihat tidak ada yang bisa dibicarakan lagi, Sasuke memilih meninggalkan ruang kerja ayahnya sebelum dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi.

"Dua bulan lagi," ucap Fugaku tiba-tiba dan refleks membuat kaki Sasuke berhenti melangkah. "Pernikahanmu akan dilaksanakan dua bulan lagi. Oh, sebentar lagi keluarga Hyuga akan datang makan malam, kau harus bersikap dengan baik, Sasuke."

Sasuke tidak membalas ucapan Ayahnya itu karena terlalu kesal. Remaja laki-laki itu bahkan dengan sengaja menutup pintu ruang kerja ayahnya dengan sangat keras.

Setelah Sasuke pergi, Fugaku terlihat menghela napas. Matanya menjelajahi semua angka-angka pengeluaran perusahaannya. Kalau tidak mendapat bantuan, bisa-bisa perusahaannya akan hancur. "Maafkan Ayah, Sasuke. Ayah tidak punya cara lain lagi," geramnya sambil meremas rambutnya.

Lima tahun belakangan ini, Fugaku memang terlihat kurang berkonsentrasi saat menangani perusahaannya. Alhasil beberapa investasinya tidak berjalan dengan baik. Semua ini bermula karena kecelakaan yang terjadi lima tahun yang lalu. Di kecelakaan itu, ia kehilangan istri tercintanya dan juga putra sulungnya. Sejak saat itu, Fugaku berjanji akan membuat Sasuke hidup tentram. Dan salah satu hal yang ia lakukan untuk mencapai tujuan tersebut adalah dengan menikahkan Sasuke dengan seseorang yang akan bisa menopang kehidupannya di masa depan.

.

.

.

Naruto menunggu dengan sabar sambil memencet beberapa kali tombol yang ada di depannya. Saat pintu di depannya terbuka, Naruto dapat melihat wajah Sakura yang murung.

Tanpa menunggu dipersilahkan masuk, Naruto sudah lebih dahulu melangkahkan kakinya masuk sedangkan Sakura mengunci kembali pintu apartemennya. Naruto sendiri sudah masuk ke dalam dapur Sakura dan meletakkan semua bahan makanan yang ia bawa ke dalam kulkas.

"Hei, kau masih hidup, Sakura?" tanya Naruto bercanda saat melihat Sakura duduk di sofa ruang tengah dengan wajahnya yang murung.

"Hmm..." hanya gumaman ambigu yang keluar dari bibir Sakura.

Naruto tersenyum kecil kemudian duduk di sebelah Sakura. Ah, melihat Sakura seperti ini hanya membuat hati Naruto sakit. "Ayolah, tersenyum," ucap Naruto dengan kedua tangannya yang berusaha menarik bibir Sakura ke arah yang berlawanan. "Nah, begini kan bagus."

Sakura menurunkan kedua tangan Naruto pelan. Mata hijau Sakura menatap lekat mata biru Naruto. "Naruto, terima kasih kau sudah mengurus makananku selama tiga minggu ini," Sakura menghembuskan napas. "Kau tahu, aku hanya merasa seperti... pengecut saja, Naruto."

"Kau sudah melakukan semua hal yang bisa kau lakukan, Sakura. Kau hebat!" ucap Naruto dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Salah satu tangan Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambut sebahu Sakura. "Oke, hari ini kau ingin makan apa? Aku buatkan."

Sakura memandang Naruto kaget. Rasanya dia benar-benar geli mendengar ucapan Naruto. Karena tak tahan, akhirnya suara tawaan kecil Sakura lolos. "Lucu sekali, Naruto," Sakura tertawa lagi. "Memangnya kau bisa memasak apa selain ramen?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Naruto malah tersenyum. "Begini lebih baik, Sakura. Tertawalah. Kau boleh saja bersedih tapi setelah itu kau harus maju ke depan. Dan soal Sasuke, kau bisa menjadikannya sebagai pengalaman. Mengerti, hm?"

Sakura masih diam di sofa, takjub mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Kenapa Naruto terlihat berbeda hari ini?

"Baiklah, aku buatkan ramen saja hari ini," ucap Naruto sambil pergi ke dapur.

Dari tempatnya duduk, Sakura masih bisa melihat Naruto yang sibuk dengan dua bungkus ramen instannya. Saat itu, pikiran Sakura melayang pada kejadian tiga minggu yang lalu. Saat ia bertemu dengan ayah Sasuke. Di saat ia tanpa sadar telah melepas Sasuke.

Setelah kejadian itu, Sakura berniat berbicara dengan Sasuke. Tapi laki-laki itu tidak pernah mengangkat telepon darinya. Bahkan saat mereka bertemu di kampus, laki-laki itu hanya menoleh sekilas lalu pergi, ia seakan-akan menghindari Sakura. Di saat itulah, Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke telah meninggalkannya. Laki-laki itu pasti lebih memihak pada orang tuanya. Tentu saja, Sakura juga pasti melakukan hal yang sama kalau saja dia punya orang tua.

Sakura memang anak yatim piatu. Sejak kecil dia hidup di panti asuhan dan di sanalah ia bertemu dengan Naruto. Naruto yang berumur tiga tahun lebih tua darinya dan Sakura telah menganggapnya sebagai seorang kakak. Saat Sakura berumur 17 tahun, Sakura dan Naruto memutuskan pergi dari panti asuhan.

Mereka tinggal di sebuah apartemen murah yang membuat mereka dapat hidup bertetangga. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang berusaha melanjutkan kuliah dengan menggunakan beasiswa, Naruto sendiri lebih memilih bekerja di sebuah bengkel setelah lulus SMA. Sakura pernah datang ke sana dan Sakura yakin bahwa gaji Naruto cukup besar melihat besarnya bengkel tersebut. Bahkan selama ini, Naruto yang mengurus biaya makannya.

Dan sekarang saat melihat punggung Naruto dari belakang, Sakura benar-benar sadar kalau Naruto itu seorang pria walau terkadang sikapnya sangat kekanak-kanakkan. Tapi Sakura juga tahu, Naruto melakukan itu untuk menghiburnya, dia benar-benar pengertian.

Tidak ingin melihat Naruto susah sendiri, Sakura memilih bangun dari tempat duduknya dan menyusul Naruto ke dapur. "Kalau begitu aku yang akan menyiapkan minumannya," ucapnya sambil membuka kulkas dan mengambil jus jeruk.

"Wah, baik sekali," balas Naruto dan Sakura tahu kalau kata-kata Naruto itu merupakan sebuah ejekan.

Sakura sudah selesai menuang jus ke dalam dua gelas, bersamaan dengan itu Naruto juga sudah selesai dengan dua mangkuk ramennya.

"Sakura, jadi sekarang hubunganmu dengan Sasuke sudah berakhir?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba yang membuat suasana menjadi hening seketika.

Dari sudut matanya, Naruto dapat melihat Sakura yang mengangguk kecil. "A-ah, coba lihat ramennya. Kalau tidak cepat dimakan, nanti bisa tidak enak," ucap Sakura berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraannya. "A-aku rapikan mejanya dulu," Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Naruto.

"Sakura."

Langkah Sakura terhenti bukan hanya karena suara Naruto yang tiba-tiba aneh tapi juga karena tangan Naruto yang menarik salah satu tangannya. Dengan perlahan, Naruto mendekati Sakura dan memeluk gadis itu dari belakang.

"Na-Naruto? Kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura setengah kaget dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Naruto. Gadis itu berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan Naruto yang sedang melingkari tubuhnya.

Tapi Naruto malah lebih mengeratkan pelukannya. "Diam, Sakura. Tolong dengarkan aku kali ini saja. Karena aku tidak tahu kapan aku bisa memiliki keberanian seperti sekarang ini."

"Baik, aku dengarkan." Entah karena apa, tapi tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasa hangat, rasanya nyaman sekali.

"Aku," ucap Naruto pelan. "Aku menyukaimu, Sakura, bahkan sejak kecil. Saat melihatmu bahagia dengan Sasuke, aku melepaskanmu. Tapi sekarang, aku benar-benar tidak bisa melepasmu lagi, Sakura. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menderita seperti ini, karena itu tidak bisakah kau melihatku sekarang?" tambah Naruto panjang lebar.

Setelah mengungkapkan perasaannya, Naruto benar-benar merasa gugup. Naruto menghembuskan napas pelan, rupanya sejak tadi ia menahan napasnya karena saking tegangnya.

Sedangkan Sakura benar-benar terkejut dengan semua ucapan Naruto. Pasalnya dia tidak pernah memikirkan kalau Naruto menyukainya. Tapi hati Sakura benar-benar tergerak dengan pernyataan Naruto. Dadanya tiba-tiba berdetak sangat kencang dan terasa hangat.

Setelah beberapa detik terdiam, Naruto perlahan-lahan melepas pelukannya dan siap menerima jawaban apapun yang akan diberikan oleh Sakura.

Sakura masih bergeming dalam posisinya. Setelah berhasil mengendalikan detak jantungnya, barulah ia berbalik menghadap Naruto. Mata hijau Sakura membesar saat memandang mata biru Naruto. Mata itu penuh akan emosi yang tak dapat Sakura mengerti.

"Naruto," Sakura melangkah mendekati Naruto hingga tangan kanannya berhasil memegang wajah Naruto. "Terima kasih," sahutnya sambil tersenyum tulus. "Hanya dengan mendengar semua perkataanmu barusan, aku sudah merasa baik. Aku merasa benar-benar dicintai."

"Jadi-"

"Tapi, Naruto," Sakura mengusap pelan pipi Naruto. "Saat ini, aku belum bisa menerima perasaanmu. Aku juga tidak ingin menganggapmu hanya sebagai pelampiasanku. Karena itu, tolong tunggu aku," lanjut Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Naruto tersenyum maklum mendengar penuturan Sakura, dia memegang tangan Sakura yang berada di wajahnya lalu menurunkannya perlahan. "Tenang saja, aku akan menunggumu, Sakura," balas Naruto sambil meremas tangan Sakura pelan sebelum melepaskannya.

Sakura menarik napas cepat, "Kalau begitu sekarang kita makan. Kau bawa ramennya, aku bawa minumannya," ucap Sakura sembari mengambil dua gelas jus di sana.

Setelah Sakura keluar dari dapur, barulah Naruto mengambil dua mangkuk ramen yang tadi ia buat. Laki-laki itu tersenyum kecil, "Aku bahkan rela jika hanya menjadi pelampiasanmu saja, Sakura," gumam Naruto kecil.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu lebih semenjak Naruto menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sakura. Naruto bersyukur hubungan mereka masih tetap sama seperti dulu. Dan sekarang Sakura sudah berkuliah dengan ceria kembali, itu saja sudah membuat hati Naruto merasa hangat.

Hari ini, laki-laki itu sedang disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya. Saat ia baru saja selesai makan siang, tiba-tiba saja salah satu rekan kerjanya mencarinya. "Naruto, pelanggan setiamu datang, katanya mobilnya lecet lagi," ucap temannya sambil tertawa cekikikan.

Naruto hanya menaikkan alis kemudian pergi ke depan. Dia kemudian bertemu dengan gadis berambut biru tua itu lagi. Semenjak tiga bulan yang lalu, gadis itu sering sekali kemari, biasanya karena mobilnya lecet atau dia mengeluh mesinnya bermasalah.

"Se-selamat siang, maaf sepertinya aku akan merepotkanmu lagi," ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis.

Naruto juga tersenyum, "Kenapa lagi sekarang?"

Gadis itu tertawa kecil, "Aku tidak sengaja menabrak tiang saat mengeluarkan mobil dari universitasku tadi, jadi bagian belakangnya lecet."

Naruto menghembuskan napas, "Sepertinya kau ceroboh sekali ya? Hampir setiap minggu kau kemari membawa mobilmu, Hinata."

Hinata hanya bisa tertawa kecil, "Lalu, kira-kira berapa hari yang kau perlukan untuk memperbaikinya, Naruto?"

Naruto berjalan ke arah belakang mobil Hinata. Matanya menjelajahi lecet yang ada di mobil tersebut. "Sebenarnya aku bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat, tapi..." Naruto menatap deretan mobil yang ada di tempatnya bekerja.

Hinata juga melakukan hal yang sama, "Wah, sepertinya kau punya banyak pekerjaan."

"Karena itu, kalau aku boleh memberimu saran, lebih baik kau membawa mobilmu ke bengkel lain, Hinata."

"Tidak bisa!" ucap Hinata dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi. "Eh? Ma-maksudku... begini, sejak mobil ini pertama kali mengalami masalah, kau yang pertama kali memperbaikinya sampai sekarang, jadi..."

Melihat wajah Hinata yang memelas itu akhirnya Naruto menyerah, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan mengerjakannya. Satu minggu paling cepat, bagaimana?"

Hinata tersenyum lebar mendengarnya, "Ah, terima kasih. Dan juga, bi-bisa tolong antarkan ke apartemenku seperti biasa, kan?"

"Tentu saja, Nona Besar," canda Naruto.

Hinata tertawa kecil mendengarnya kemudian pergi dan memanggil taksi.

"Hei, hei, kalian cukup akrab sepertinya?" salah satu pegawai di sana merangkul pundak Naruto.

"Tentu saja, dia terlalu sering kemari. Aku bahkan sampai tidak bisa untuk tidak mengingat namanya," sahut Naruto.

Temannya itu kemudian menatap Naruto dengan salah satu alisnya yang terangkat. "Hei, jangan-jangan gadis itu menyukaimu, karena itu dia selalu membuat masalah dengan mobilnya, Naruto," goda temannya itu.

"Jangan berkata yang macam-macam," balas Naruto sambil menurunkan lengan temannya itu dari pundaknya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengencaninya saja? Sepertinya gadis itu orang kaya," goda temannya itu lagi sambil tertawa keras.

Naruto hanya menaikkan kedua pundaknya tak peduli dan meneruskan pekerjaannya. Setelah Naruto pikir-pikir, gadis itu memang sedikit aneh. Ada begitu banyak bengkel di daerah ini, kenapa dia memilih bengkel ini? Bisa saja alasannya karena bengkel ini dekat dengan apartemennya, tapi Naruto tahu kalau apartemen gadis itu cukup jauh dari sini.

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi.

Di lain tempat, Hinata yang baru saja menaiki sebuah taksi sedang berusaha menenangkan degupan jantungnya. Kedua tangannya saling menggenggam di atas pangkuannya dengan wajahnya yang menunduk.

"Dia tetap tampan," gumamnya kecil dengan wajah yang memerah. "Rasanya jantungku ingin pecah." Hinata ingat saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Naruto.

_Hari itu, Hinata pertama kali membawa mobil sendiri ke kampus. Dan malangnya, tiba-tiba saja di tengah jalan bannya kempes. Dia ingin mengganti sendiri, tapi dia belum pernah melakukan pekerjaan seperti itu. Ingin menelpon bengkel tapi dia tidak tahu nomor bengkel satu pun._

_Di saat ia baru saja ingin menelepon ayahnya, sebuah motor menepi di dekatnya. Pria yang mengendarai motor itu kemudian melepas helmnya dan menghampiri Hinata. "Mobilmu kenapa, Nona?" tanya laki-laki itu sopan._

_Hinata hanya diam membisu saat melihat wajah laki-laki itu. Tampan. Itulah yang sedang Hinata pikirkan. Tanpa sadar wajahnya memerah._

_"Nona?" panggil laki-laki itu._

_"Eh? I-itu..." Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya. "Bannya kempes," sahut Hinata akhirnya._

_Mata kelabu Hinata dapat melihat pemuda itu yang sedang memperhatikan salah satu ban mobil depan Hinata. Degup jantung Hinata semakin keras. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Apa ia sedang jatuh cinta?_

_Setelahnya, waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Ban mobilnya sudah terganti dengan ban cadangan yang ada di bagasi. "Te-terima kasih atas bantuannya."_

_Laki-laki itu memasang cengiran di wajahnya, "Sama-sama. Kalau begitu aku pergi."_

_Yang bisa Hinata lakukan hanya tetap terdiam di tempatnya. Bukan hanya tampan, tapi laki-laki itu juga baik dan senyumannya itu secerah matahari. Wajah Hinata semakin memerah saat memikirkannya._

_"Uzumaki Naruto, ya?" gumamnya pelan saat mengingat nama yang tertulis di baju laki-laki barusan. Hinata bahkan juga mengingat nama perusahaan yang tertulis di atas nama pemuda tersebut. "Sepertinya dia seorang montir."_

_Gadis Hyuuga itu kemudian menarik napas dan tersenyum kecil, "Lihat saja, kita akan bertemu lagi, Uzumaki Naruto._

.

.

.

Kalau bukan karena ancaman ayahnya yang katanya akan menyakiti Sakura, Sasuke mungkin tidak berada di sini. Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda 19 tahun sedang berdiri di sebuah gedung apartemen mewah yang sebenarnya cukup dekat dengan kampusnya.

Dengan wajahnya yang selalu menampakkan ekspresi dingin, Sasuke terus menatap pintu lobi apartemen tersebut. Saat matanya berhasil menangkap sosok gadis berambut biru tua dan bermata kelabu, ia segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Gadis itu juga menyadari kehadiran Sasuke dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke. "Kalau bukan karena ayahku, aku tidak akan mau menjemputmu, Hinata," ucap Sasuke dingin begitu gadis itu duduk di kursi penumpang di sebelahnya.

"Aku juga. Kalau bukan karena mobilku sedang di bengkel, aku pasti akan menolakmu, Sasuke," balas Hinata pelan. Tapi saat mengingat apa sebenarnya alasan ia sengaja membuat lecet mobilnya itu Hinata tersenyum.

Senyuman itu sedikit mengusik Sasuke. "Kenapa kau tersenyum?" tanya Sasuke kemudian menjalankan mobilnya.

Hinata semakin melebarkan senyumnya saat mengingat Naruto. "Aku sedang memikirkan cara agar kita bisa bebas dari pertunangan ini," sahut Hinata sambil tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke menaikkan salah satu alisnya dengan bibirnya yang tersenyum miring, "Benarkah? Aku akan sangat menantikannya, Hinata."

Setelah itu, tidak ada percakapan lagi yang terlontar di antara keduanya hingga mereka akhirnya sampai di dalam kampus mereka. Setelah memakirkan mobilnya, Sasuke dan Hinata keluar dan memasuki gedung bersamaan.

Belakangan ini memang sudah tersiar kabar mengenai pertunangan Sasuke dan Hinata. Saat melihat kedua orang ini berjalan bersama seperti sekarang ini tak pelak membuat hampir semua mahasiswa berbisik-bisik layaknya suara lebah yang sibuk berdengung.

Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya juga melihat Hinata dan Sasuke yang sedang menaiki tangga. Sambil berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan mereka, Sakura menuruni tangga. Saat mereka berpapasan, Sasuke benar-benar tidak memandangnya padahal sebulan yang lalu mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Sakura bodoh!" bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri kemudian mempercepat langkahnya. Setelah sampai di bawah, napasnya memburu seperti seseorang yang baru saja menuruni 1000 anak tangga. Begitu banyak perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Padahal dirinya sedang berusaha untuk melupakan Sasuke tapi kenapa setiap melihat laki-laki itu perasaannya tetap sesakit ini?

Karena ingin cepat pergi dari sana, Sakura tanpa sengaja mendengar desas-desus beberapa mahasiswi yang berkumpul di pojok tangga. "Wah? Benarkah? Jadi Sasuke dan Hinata itu sudah tidur bersama?"

DEG!

Seketika itu juga mata Sakura terasa memanas. Dengan segera dia melanjutkan langkah kakinya bahkan mempercepatnya. Hatinya terlalu sakit.

Berhubung dia sudah tidak ada kelas lagi, Sakura memilih untuk segera pulang. Di saat ia baru saja sampai di depan pintu gerbang sekolahnya tiba-tiba saja pendengarannya menangkap suara bel motor yang ditujukan kepadanya.

Dengan setengah kesal, Sakura mengangkat kepalanya kepada pengendara motor yang sudah mengganggunya. Tapi saat melihat siapa pengendara motor tersebut, perasaan kesal Sakura menghilang. Bahkan tanpa sadar, gadis itu segera memeluk pemuda tersebut.

"Aku mohon, Naruto. Bawa ... bawa aku pergi dari sini," pinta Sakura memelas.

"He-hei, kau kenapa, Sakura?" Naruto hanya bisa kebingungan melihat tingkah Sakura. Dengan perlahan, Naruto menjauhkan wajah Sakura dan betapa kagetnya Naruto saat melihat wajah itu mengeluarkan air mata.

Pandangan mata Naruto melembut, "Kalau begitu cepat naik, aku memang sengaja datang menjemputmu, Sakura."

Dan begitulah, akhirnya Naruto mengantar Sakura pulang ke gedung apartemen mereka yang sangat sederhana. Dalam perjalanan itu, Sakura terus memeluk Naruto berusaha menumpukan semua bebannya pada Naruto. Di saat itu, tiba-tiba saja terbesit suatu hal yang mungkin akan dapat membuat dirinya lupa akan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Begitu sampai di lantai dua, Sasuke tak lantas membawa langkahnya ke dalam kelasnya. Tapi dia menatap ke bawah, menatap ke arah gadis berambut merah mudah yang baru saja melewatinya beberapa saat barusan.

Hinata yang berada di sebelahnya juga ikut berhenti dan menatap wajah Sasuke. Hinata tercengang saat melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang melembut. Tapi, apa yang sedang dilihatnya?

Gadis bermata kelabu itu pun mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke. Setelah melihat objek yang sedang dilihat Sasuke, Hinata tersenyum simpul. "Jadi gadis itu ya?"

Sasuke segera menoleh ke arah Hinata sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

Lagi-lagi Hinata tersenyum misterius, "Bukan apa-apa, Sasuke. Aku akan benar-benar pastikan pertunangan kita batal."

Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan Hinata tapi dalam hati dia merasa sangat senang karena dirinya sudah tidak bisa menentang perintah ayahnya ini. Ayahnya itu sudah berani mengancamnya dengan menggunakan Sakura. Bahkan demi melindungi Sakura, Sasuke rela untuk menjauhi gadis itu dan membiarkan hatinya sakit setiap melihat mata hijau Sakura.

Melihat tunangannya sedang belarut dalam emosi perasaannya, Hinata memilih masuk lebih dulu ke dalam tapi dia tidak masuk ke kelas melainkan ke kantin. Di sana, dia akhirnya menemukan orang yang sedari tadi ia cari. "Tayuya, apa kau mendapatkan apa yang kuminta?" tanya Hinata bersemangat sambil duduk di hadapan gadis berambut merah itu.

"Tentu, Nona Hyuga. Ini _vitamin C_ yang kau minta," sahut Tayuya sambil menyerahkan sekotak obat berisi pil. "Khasiatnya bertahan sangat lama, Hinata."

"Terima kasih," balas Hinata kemudian pergi dari sana. Dalam hati, dia merasa sangat senang karena obat yang sedang ia bawa bukanlah vitamin C. Sebentar lagi, dia bisa menjalankan rencananya. Jika rencana ini berhasil, maka dia bisa bebas dari pertunangannya dengan Sasuke dan ia akan bisa bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai.

.

.

.

Begitu sampai di depan apartemennya, Sakura segera masuk ke dalam. Naruto dengan setia mengikutinya karena ingin meminta penjelasan kenapa Sakura menangis. Setelah mengunci pintu apartemen Sakura, Naruto mengikuti gadis itu masuk ke kamarnya.

Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas saat melihat gadis itu duduk di pinggir tempat tidur sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tak memiliki pilihan lain, akhirnya Naruto juga duduk di sebelah gadis itu.

Mata Naruto memandang sekeliling kamar Sakura, kalau saja lampu di kamar ini menyala pasti mata Naruto akan sedikit sakit karena warna merah muda yang memenuhi kamar ini. Dia jadi teringat saat Sakura baru pertama kali pindah kemari, saat mereka bertengkar apakah akan menggunakan warna merah muda atau putih di kamar ini. Dan Sakuralah pemenangnya, lagipula ini memang kamar Sakura, kan?

"Naruto," panggil Sakura tiba-tiba.

Lamunan Naruto menghilang, ia segera menoleh ke arah Sakura. Lagi-lagi tatapan mata itu, begitu menyedihkan, begitulah pikir Naruto. Tanpa bisa ditahan, tangan Naruto mengusap pelan pipi Sakura, "Kau kenapa lagi, Sakura?"

Selama beberapa detik, Sakura terus menatap Naruto. Dia sudah memikirkannya, satu-satunya cara untuk melupakan Sasuke adalah dengan memiliki lelaki yang terikat dengannya sama seperti Sasuke yang memiliki ikatan dengan Hinata. Karena itu...

"Naruto, tidurlah denganku, menyatulah denganku," ucap Sakura mantap.

Mata Naruto melebar mendengar ucapan Sakura. Dia segera menurunkan tangannya dari wajah Sakura. Kedua tangannya kali ini berpindah ke atas pundak Sakura, "Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, hah?!" bentak Naruto sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kedua pundak tersebut.

"Aku ingin melupakan Sasuke. Karena itu, aku ingin kau mengikat dirimu denganku. Aku yakin dengan itu aku akan bisa melupakan Sasuke," sahut Sakura dengan suara yang sama kerasnya dengan suara Naruto barusan. "Aku mohon, Naruto," pinta Sakura memelas.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, "Tetap saja, itu tidak benar, Sakura."

Melihat Naruto yang tidak mau mengabulkan permintaannya, Sakura mengambil langkah lebih dulu. Dengan cepat, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto dan mencium bibir laki-laki tersebut.

Dengan cepat pula, Naruto mendorong Sakura sehingga ciuman mereka terlepas. "Sadar, Sakura. Kau sudah gila!"

Sakura menepis tangan Naruto, "Aku tidak gila, Naruto," sahut Sakura dengan suara parau. "Kalau ... kalau kau mau melakukannya, aku akan menerima pernyataan cintamu, Naruto. Jadi, kumohon."

Lagi Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto dan menciumnya kembali. Kali ini, gadis itu bahkan berani melumat pelan bibir Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya terdiam begitu mendengar kata-kata Sakura barusan. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja kaku. Bukankah dulu dia pernah berkata bahkan rela menjadi pelampiasan Sakura asalkan dia bisa bersama Sakura? Lalu?

Dari pandangannya, Naruto dapat melihat Sakura yang sedang berusaha merangsangnya. Dengan pelan, Naruto menjauhkan wajah Sakura darinya. Ditatapnya mata hijau gadis itu lekat-lekat dengan lembut. "Baik, kau menang, Sakura," ucap Naruto.

Dengan perlahan Naruto mencium dahi Sakura kemudian hidungnya, pipinya dan berakhir di bibir Sakura. Ciuman itu begitu lembut bahkan Sakura tidak sadar kalau dia sudah terlentang di atas kasurnya dengan tubuh Naruto yang berada di atasnya.

Naruto sudah tidak menciumnya, mereka hanya saling menatap. Baik Sakura maupun Naruto dapat merasakan degup jantung mereka yang semakin keras. Kedua mata berbeda warna tersebut berusaha saling menyelami emosi satu sama lain.

"Tumpahkan semua perasaanmu padaku, Naruto," ucap Sakura dan ia segera menerima ciuman dari Naruto lagi. Kali ini ciuman Naruto sudah menjadi lumatan lembut hingga membuat Sakura melenguh.

"Mnn... Hhnnn..."

Kali ini, lidah Naruto berhasil masuk ke dalam bibir Sakura. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba saja suasana di sekitar mereka terasa begitu panas. Ciuman Naruto pun semakin menggebu-gebu, laki-laki itu berusaha semakin menekan kepalanya agar bisa lebih jauh menjelajahi bibir Sakura. Tak jarang, kedua lidah itu saling membelit.

Karena kebutuhan pernapasan, Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. Lagi mereka saling memandang kali ini dengan senyuman yang terbingkai di kedua wajah mereka. Senyuman yang memberikan pengertian dan kehangatan. Masing-masing dari diri mereka sudah yakin bahwa mereka tidak akan menyesali perbuatan ini.

Kembali Naruto mencium Sakura. Hal berikutnya yang kemudian terjadi menjadi pengalaman pertama mereka dan pengalaman yang tak akan pernah mereka lupakan.

.

.

.

~To Be Continued~

_**A/N : Tolong reviewnya. Segala review dalam bentuk apapun diterima dengan senang hati :D sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**"NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO. TIDAK ADA KEUNTUNGAN MATERIAL YANG SAYA DAPATKAN DARI PEMBUATAN FANFIC INI"**

.

.

.

"Chapter 2"

.

.

"Naruto, tidurlah denganku, menyatulah denganku," ucap Sakura mantap.

Mata Naruto melebar mendengar ucapan Sakura. Dia segera menurunkan tangannya dari wajah Sakura. Kedua tangannya kali ini berpindah ke atas pundak Sakura, "Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, hah?!" bentak Naruto sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kedua pundak tersebut.

"Aku ingin melupakan Sasuke. Karena itu, aku ingin kau mengikat dirimu denganku. Aku yakin dengan itu aku akan bisa melupakan Sasuke," sahut Sakura dengan suara yang sama kerasnya dengan suara Naruto barusan. "Aku mohon, Naruto," pinta Sakura memelas.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, "Tetap saja, itu tidak benar, Sakura."

Melihat Naruto yang tidak mau mengabulkan permintaannya, Sakura mengambil langkah lebih dulu. Dengan cepat, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto dan mencium bibir laki-laki tersebut.

Dengan cepat pula, Naruto mendorong Sakura sehingga ciuman mereka terlepas. "Sadar, Sakura. Kau sudah gila!"

Sakura menepis tangan Naruto, "Aku tidak gila, Naruto," sahut Sakura dengan suara parau. "Kalau ... kalau kau mau melakukannya, aku akan menerima pernyataan cintamu, Naruto. Jadi, kumohon."

Lagi Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto dan menciumnya kembali. Kali ini, gadis itu bahkan berani melumat pelan bibir Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya terdiam begitu mendengar kata-kata Sakura barusan. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja kaku. Bukankah dulu dia pernah berkata bahkan rela menjadi pelampiasan Sakura asalkan dia bisa bersama Sakura? Lalu?

Dari pandangannya, Naruto dapat melihat Sakura yang sedang berusaha merangsangnya. Dengan pelan, Naruto menjauhkan wajah Sakura darinya. Ditatapnya mata hijau gadis itu lekat-lekat dengan lembut. "Baik, kau menang, Sakura," ucap Naruto.

Dengan perlahan Naruto mencium dahi Sakura kemudian hidungnya, pipinya dan berakhir di bibir Sakura. Ciuman itu begitu lembut bahkan Sakura tidak sadar kalau dia sudah terlentang di atas kasurnya dengan tubuh Naruto yang berada di atasnya.

Naruto sudah tidak menciumnya, mereka hanya saling menatap. Baik Sakura maupun Naruto dapat merasakan degup jantung mereka yang semakin keras. Kedua mata berbeda warna tersebut berusaha saling menyelami emosi satu sama lain.

"Tumpahkan semua perasaanmu padaku, Naruto," ucap Sakura dan ia segera menerima ciuman dari Naruto lagi. Kali ini ciuman Naruto sudah menjadi lumatan lembut hingga membuat Sakura melenguh.

"Mnn... Hhnnn..."

Kali ini, lidah Naruto berhasil masuk ke dalam bibir Sakura. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba saja suasana di sekitar mereka terasa begitu panas. Ciuman Naruto pun semakin menggebu-gebu, laki-laki itu berusaha semakin menekan kepalanya agar bisa lebih jauh menjelajahi bibir Sakura. Tak jarang, kedua lidah itu saling membelit.

Karena kebutuhan pernapasan, Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. Lagi mereka saling memandang. Kali ini dengan senyuman yang terbingkai di kedua wajah mereka. Senyuman yang memberikan pengertian dan kehangatan. Masing-masing dari diri mereka sudah yakin bahwa mereka tidak akan menyesali perbuatan ini.

Kembali Naruto mencium Sakura dengan penuh sayang. Ciuman yang lembut, hangat dan menyenangkan. Perlahan-lahan, hati Sakura mulai meleleh dengan sikap Naruto yang begitu lembut padanya. Selagi mencium Sakura, kedua tangan Naruto melepas satu per satu kancing kemeja Sakura.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya saat kulit putih Sakura terlihat. Wajah Naruto memerah, "Kulitmu indah sekali, Sakura," ucapnya.

Wajah Sakura juga bersemu, "Jangan terus melihatku seperti itu, Naruto," balasnya dengan malu.

Naruto terlihat menelan ludah, "Sekarang aku hanya perlu melepas pengait bramu, kan?" tanyanya dengan satu tangannya yang menyelinap di balik punggung Sakura lalu melepas pengait bra berwarna merah muda yang dikenakan Sakura.

Begitu pengait bra Sakura terlepas, Naruto mengangkat bra Sakura ke atas sehingga dua payudara Sakura terlihat jelas dalam mata biru Naruto. Wajah Naruto semakin memerah saat melihat payudara Sakura yang montok dan kenyal itu.

"Sakura, a-aku... kau cantik, Sakura," ucap Naruto gugup sambil tangan kanannya meremas pelan payudara kiri Sakura.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa mendesah dengan perlakuan Naruto. "Hmm... Uhh..." lenguh Sakura ketika bibir Naruto mengulum puting payudara kanan Sakura.

"Sakura, kau tampak manis, aku akan terus membuatmu nyaman, Sakura," ucap Naruto di sela-sela kulumannya.

"Hmm... terus, Naruto..."

Setelah puas mengulum, Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan mencium Sakura kembali. Ciumannya itu semakin ganas. Kedua tangan Sakura berada di belakang kepala Naruto dan menekannya agar ciuman mereka lebih memuaskan. Sedangkan kedua tangan Naruto tak tinggal diam, kedua tangan itu terus meremas kedua payudara Sakura.

"Hm, hm, ahh..." Sakura sedikit menjerit saat Naruto memelintir puting Sakura.

"Putingmu sudah mengeras, Sakura," ucap Naruto kemudian bangun dari posisinya.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, aku malu," balas Sakura sambil memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang melepas baju dan celananya. Mata hijau Sakura sedikit membesar saat melihat penis Naruto yang tegak berdiri.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu segera memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Sedangkan Naruto sudah naik ke atas kasur kembali dan melepaskan celana panjang serta celana dalam Sakura. Kulit wajah Naruto yang berwana cokelat itu menjadi sedikit merah saat melihat tubuh Sakura yang telanjang bulat.

"Jangan tatap aku terus, Naruto. Aku malu," ucap Sakura.

Naruto kembali memosisikan dirinya di atas Sakura. Tangan kanannya menyentuh dagu Sakura dan memaksa gadis itu untuk menatapnya. Naruto kembali melumat bibir Sakura.

"Mhhnn..."

Ciuman Naruto kemudian turun ke dagu dan leher Sakura. Walaupun bibir Naruto sibuk menandai leher Sakura dengan kissmarknya, kedua tangan Naruto tidak diam. Tangan kanan pemuda itu terus meremas payudara Sakura sedangkan tangan kirinya meraba-raba perut Sakura hingga turun ke bagian kemaluannya.

Baru saja jari-jari Naruto menyentuh bibir vagina Sakura, gadis itu dengan cepat mengapitkan kedua pahanya hingga tangan Naruto terjepit.

"Na-Naruto, jangan sentuh aku di situ, aku malu," suara Sakura sedikit bergetar. Naruto hanya tertawa kecil kemudian menjauhkan tangan kirinya dari kemaluan Sakura. "Engg... Ahh..." Suara lenguhan Sakura kembali tersengar saat kedua tangan Naruto menyerang kedua payudaranya sedangkan mulutnya masih asyik menjilat dan menghisap leher Sakura.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu memosisikan dirinya di antara kedua kaki Sakura sehingga penisnya yang berdiri itu bisa bergosokkan dengan bibir vagina Sakura. "Sa-Sakura..." panggilnya tiba-tiba sambil menahan sesuatu.

"Mmnn?" sahut Sakura di antara desahannya.

"Apa aku sudah boleh memasukannya? Aku-"

"Tentu, Naruto," sahut Sakura sambil mengalungkan tangannya di leher Naruto.

Kedua sejoli itu saling bertatapan. "Aku mulai memasukkannya." Dan Naruto pun mulai memajukkan tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit. "Grr..." geramnya.

"Engg... Akh!" erang Sakura saat kepala penis Naruto memasuki lubang peranakannya. Rasanya sakit dan terasa begitu aneh. Inilah ikatan yang mulai Sakura dan Naruto bangun. Ikatan yang Sakura percayai dapat membuatnya melupakan Sasuke.

"Ahh..." Naruto sendiri juga ikut mendesah. Pemuda itu kemudian meneruskan penyatuan tubuhnya dengan Sakura. Penis Naruto yang panjang itu baru berhasil masuk setengah saja ke dalam lubang vagina Sakura.

"Shhh... Sa-Sakura, aku akan masukkan seluruhnya," geram Naruto. Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk sambil menahan rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

JLEB!

"AKKHHHH! Sa-sakit..." erang Sakura.

Dalam sekali hentakkan, penis Naruto berhasil masuk seluruhnya. Darah selaput dara Sakura terlihat membasahi penis Naruto. "Apa aku sudah bisa bergerak?" tanya Naruto.

"A-aku tidak tahu, Naruto." Sakura terus berusaha menstabilkan detak jantungnya. Bagian bawahnya terasa berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan. Penis Naruto yang memasuki tubuhnya terasa begitu aneh dan memenuhinya. Begitu panas dan berurat-urat.

Akhirnya Naruto memilih untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya perlahan-lahan. Keluar kemudian masuk, begitu seterusnya. "Mhhh... Arrgg..." Naruto menggeram saat vagina Sakura terasa menjepit penisnya. Rasanya begitu nikmat.

Sakura yang awalnya merasakan sakit, sekarang sudah bisa mendesah sesuai dengan tempo gerakkan Naruto. "Ah! Ah! Ahhh... Akh!" Sakura sedikit terkejut saat Naruto mempercepat gerakannya. Begitu cepat sampai Sakura merasa berada di udara. Rasanya ia seperti melayang.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura..."

"Na-Naruto... Ahhhkk..."

Begitu seterusnya, tubuh mereka terguncang-guncang sesuai dengan hentakan Naruto. "Shhh... Ah, Sakura... Aku..." Naruto semakin mempercepat genjotannya saat ia merasakan sesuatu akan keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Naruto, ahhh... a-ada sesuatuhhh... Ahk... yangg ahhh..." ucap Sakura tidak karuan, sebentar lagi ia akan merasakan orgasme.

"Oh! Sakuraa..."

"Naruto..."

Teriak mereka berdua bersamaan dengan klimaks mereka masing-masing. Sperma hangat Naruto terasa menyembur beberapa kali ke dalam tubuh Sakura. Sakura bahkan merasa kalau rahimnya sudah dipenuh oleh sperma Naruto.

Setelah klimaks yang mereka rasakan, kedua remaja itu hanya bisa terengah-engah. Kedua mata mereka saling menatap dengan wajah yang sama-sama memerah.

"Sakura, aku mencintaimu," ucap Naruto sembari mengulum bibir Sakura.

Sesudah menyelesaikan lumatan lembut itu, Naruto melepaskan penyatuan mereka hingga ada cairan sperma yang keluar dari vagina Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Naruto. Aku bahagia," balas Sakura dan kemudian mereka pun tertidur dengan Sakura yang berada dalam pelukan Naruto.

Hari itu, akhirnya ikatan antara Sakura dan Naruto pun tercipta. Andai saja ini benar-benar bisa membuat Sakura melupakan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Hari ini hujan terus mengguyur sejak siang hingga sore hari. Sasuke yang sudah menyelesaikan kuliahnya setengah jam yang lalu hanya berdiam diri di dalam mobilnya yang kebetulan menghadap bagian lobi gedung universitasnya.

Mesin mobilnya sendiri sudah menyala sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu tapi dia tidak berniat menjalankannya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang ia tunggu tapi ia tidak tahu apa. Dengan menumpu pada stir mobilnya, Sasuke terus menatap gedung kampusnya.

Di saat mata hitamnya menangkap seseorang berambut merah muda, barulah ia tersadar dari lamunannya. "Sakura..." gumamnya dengan wajah sendu.

Wanita yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu terlihat berdiam diri di depan lobi, sepertinya dia tidak membawa payung. Tangan Sasuke refleks membuka pintu mobilnya dan pemuda itu turun begitu saja hingga dirinya sampai di hadapan Sakura.

Padahal ia sudah berjanji pada ayahnya untuk tidak berhubungan lagi dengan Sakura, tapi dirinya sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Dia begitu merindukan gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Sakura..."

Sakura melebarkan matanya melihat Sasuke menghampirinya. Dia begitu terkejut dan merasa sangat senang. Ada perasaan bahagia di hatinya bersamaan dengan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan mengingat perlakuan Sasuke terhadapnya belakangan ini.

"Sa-Sakuke... apa yang-"

Sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah menarik Sakura bersamanya dan memaksa gadis itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Sakura sendiri hanya bisa pasrah karena dia masih terlalu kaget karena Sasuke berbicara dan bahkan membawanya ke dalam mobilnya.

Begitu Sasuke sudah berada di kursi pengemudi, barulah Sakura berbicara. "Sasuke, kenapa tiba-tiba saja kau seperti ini?" tanya Sakura geram bahkan matanya sampai berkaca-kaca.

Hati Sasuke merasa mencelos melihat mata Sakura yang terluka. "Maaf, Sakura. Maafkan aku," balas Sasuke sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura. "Aku tidak punya pilihan lain."

Air mata Sakura terjatuh, "Ma-maksudmu apa?"

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil terus menatap mata Sakura. Hatinya benar-benar sakit saat melihat Sakura dalam keadaan seperti ini. Sikapnya beberapa waktu belakangan ini pasti sudah membuat gadis di hadapannya merasa sakit hati.

"Aku terpaksa melakukan semua ini, Sakura. Demi keselamatanmu."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Keselamatanku?"

"Ayahku mengancamku, Sakura. Karena itu aku terpaksa menjauhimu belakangan ini. Tapi aku sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, Sakura," ucap Sasuke penuh emosi. Genggamannya semakin mengerat, "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Sakura."

Detik juga, Sasuke membawa Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Pelukan yang penuh akan emosi. Sakura sendiri hanya bisa menangis dalam kungkungan Sasuke. Dia bahkan tidak pernah berpikir kalau Sasuke ternyata juga menderita selama ini sama sepertinya dirinya. "Aku juga merindukanmu, Sasuke."

"Sakura, kumohon untuk hari ini saja. Aku mau kau bersamaku sampai hari ini berakhir. Setelah itu, aku mungkin bisa melepasmu, Sakura," ucap Sasuke sambil mengendurkan pelukannya.

Mereka akhirnya saling menatap kembali. Tangisan Sakura semakin keras. Dia tahu kalau dirinya akan berpisah dengan Sasuke, bahkan sebenarnya dia sudah mengikat dirinya dengan Naruto. Tapi saat melihat Sasuke sekarang, hatinya sudah meleleh kembali. Dia akan melakukan apa saja demi Sasuke untuk yang terakhir. "Baiklah," sahut Sakura mengangguk.

Pemuda Uchiha itu tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih, Sakura." Sasuke kemudian mencium bibir Sakura dan melumatnya pelan. Ciuman yang menggambarkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan gadis pujaannya.

Sakura menerima ciuman Sasuke. Tanpa sadar, ternyata dia begitu merindukan Sasuke. Dia merindukan segalanya dari seorang Sasuke. Untuk hari ini saja, biarkan dirinya menjadi egois. _Naruto, maafkan aku untuk hari ini._

"Sakura, aku ingin pasta saus tomatmu," ucap Sasuke selanjutnya.

Sakura tersenyum, "Antar aku pulang dan aku pasti akan membuatkannya untukmu, Sasuke."

.

.

.

Hinata menutup ponselnya setelah menerima telepon dari Naruto. Montir yang memperbaiki mobilnya itu akan mengantar mobilnya setengah jam lagi. Hinata menghembuskan napasnya keras berharap bisa mengurangi kegugupannya.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana dia akan memulai rencananya. Rencana yang dimulai dengan obat yang telah dibelinya dari Tayuya seminggu lalu. Setelah mengambil botol obat itu, Hinata kemudian mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang akan mempermudah rencananya.

"Ini bagus," ucapnya ketika mata kelabunya menangkap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Sebuah mini dress berwarna ungu muda membungkus tubuhnya. Bagian atasnya berisi karet sehingga baju tersebut mudah diturunkan.

Wajah Hinata kontan memerah saat membayangkan semua rencana yang telah ia buat. Rencana ini pasti bisa membebaskan dirinya dari rencana pernikahannya itu.

Rencana untuk membuat dirinya mengandung anak Naruto. Dengan rencana ini, dia percaya bahwa dirinya bisa menentang ayahnya dan sekaligus bisa mendapatkan pria yang ia cintai. Inilah yang dinamakan sekali dayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui.

Ponselnya berbunyi lagi dan berhasil mengusir lamunannya. Ternyata dari Naruto, sepertinya pemuda itu sudah sampai di parkiran gedung apartemen yang ia tempati.

Begitu sambungan teleponnya terputus, Hinata segera turun ke lantai dasar. "Wah, ternyata masih hujan," gumamnya kemudian masuk ke dalam lift.

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Hinata untuk menemukan pemuda itu di tempat parkir apartemennya. Pemuda itu menunggunya di samping mobil putih Hinata. "Sore, Na-Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum untuk menanggapi sapaan Hinata. "Lihat. Sudah mulus seperti semula."

Hinata menengok sekilas untuk melihat bagian belakang mobilnya. "Iya, kau memang he-hebat, Naruto. Oiya, sekarang kan masih hujan, bagaimana kalau kau menunggu di apartemenku dulu? Lagipula, aku tadi lupa membawa uang," ucap Hinata kemudian menghembuskan napas. Dia sangat gugup saat ini.

Naruto menaikkan alisnya sambil memikirkan tawaran Hinata. Setelah menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya ia menyetujuinya. "Baiklah."

Hinata kemudian mengajak Naruto masuk ke dalam apartemennya yang sangat mewah itu. Naruto sangat terkesima saat memasuki kamar apartemen Hinata. Benar-benar seorang anak Hyuga. Keluarga Hyuga itu sangatlah kaya.

Gadis itu sedikit malu saat melihat Naruto yang agak sungkan karena apartemennya itu. "Sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau tinggal di tempat semewah ini, ta-tapi ayahku memaksa," ucap Hinata tiba-tiba sambil mempersilahkan Naruto duduk di atas sofa ruang tengah.

"Tapi aku rasa rumahmu pasti lebih mewah, Hinata," balas Naruto.

Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapinya kemudian masuk ke dalam dapurnya. Gadis manis itu segera membuat dua cangkir teh hangat yang cocok dengan cuaca dingin sekarang ini.

Saat itulah rencana Hinata dimulai. Gadis itu dengan sengaja memberikan suatu obat ke dalam teh milik Naruto. Obat yang katanya Tayuya berkhasiat sangat lama.

"Ini, aku buatkan teh," ucap Hinata sambil meletakkan dua cangkir teh di atas meja. Gadis itu kemudian duduk di sebelah Naruto. "Maaf, mengajakmu kemari tiba-tiba. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih."

Naruto sedikit tertawa sambil mengambil tehnya. Pemuda itu meminum tehnya sedikit sebelum menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Terima kasih? Itu tidak perlu. Kau cukup membayar saja, Hinata," Naruto meminum tehnya lagi.

Diam-diam Hinata terus melirik teh Naruto yang sisanya tinggal setengah. "Aku berterima kasih bukan karena kau memperbaiki mobilku, tapi ka-karena kau dulu pernah menolongku mengganti ban mobilku yang kempes."

"Hm? Ban kempes?" Naruto seakan mengingat-ngingat. Sesaat kemudian wajahnya berubah cerah, "Oh, jadi perempuan yang aku tolong dulu itu kau, Hinata? Wah, kebetulan sekali ya..."

"Se-sebenarnya bukan kebetulan," wajah Hinata semakin memerah tatkala memikirkan kalimat apa yang akan diucapkannya lagi. "Aku sengaja mencarimu dan terus membuatmu memperbaiki mobilku."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"I-itu karena aku..." Hinata menatap mata biru Naruto. Wajah Hinata sudah semerah kepiting rebus, "Aku menyukaimu, Naruto," ucap Hinata mantap.

Naruto terkejut dengan ucapan Hinata bahkan dia sampai tersedak oleh teh yang ia minum. "A-apa, Hinata? Kau tidak salah? Aku ini cuma montir, berbeda denganmu yang-"

"Aku tidak pernah peduli dengan status, Naruto. Aku menyukaimu, jadi aku ingin kau membalas pe-perasaanku, Naruto."

Naruto menghembuskan napas sebelum menatap mata Hinata. Pemuda itu memegang kedua bahu Hinata. "Kau masih muda, Hinata. Di luar sana, pasti ada laki-laki yang pantas untukmu. Maaf, tapi aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang aku cintai," ucap Naruto dengan penuh nada pengertian.

Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban Naruto. Dia sebenarnya sudah bersiap dengan jawaban penolakan Naruto tapi dia tidak pernah berpikir kalau rasanya sesesak ini. Matanya tiba-tiba berkaca-kaca. "Begitu..."

Naruto melepas pegangannya pada bahu Hinata, "Di luar memang masih hujan. Tapi sebaiknya aku pulang saja, Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum sendu, "Oh baiklah. Aku kekamar dulu mengambil uang untuk membayar perbaikan mobilnya."

Begitu Hinata menghilang, Naruto menghembuskan napas. Dia berusaha menstabilkan degupan jantungnya. Padahal ia tidak memiliki perasaan apapun kepada Hinata tapi kenapa jantungnya berdenyut aneh seperti ini? Belum lagi tiba-tiba saja ia merasa begitu panas.

Tubuhnya terasa sedikit berat dan kepalanya sedikit pusing. "Akh..." erang Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya. Penglihatannya sedikit kabur.

"Naruto?"

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Hinata yang kemudian duduk di sebelahnya lagi. "Hina... ta..." ucapnya pelan. Begitu melihat Hinata, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya semakin memanas, terutama bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ada sesuatu yang menggebu-gebu ingin keluar di bawah sana.

Hembusan napas Naruto mulai menderu. Di lain pihak, Hinata takjub dengan pengaruh obat dari Tayuya. "Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir sambil menempelkan tangannya ke dahi Naruto.

"Hinata... aku..." mata Naruto terlihat sedikit sayu. Begitu dahinya disentuh Hinata, tubuhnya merespon aneh. Naruto mengambil tangan Hinata yang sebelumnya berada di dahinya. Diciumnya pelan tangan itu, "Kau harum... membuatku ingin..."

BRUK!

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Hinata terdorong dengan cukup keras di atas sofa. Sekarang posisinya berada persis di bawah Naruto. Naruto terlihat sangat ganas di mata Hinata tapi Hinata menyukainya karena rencananya sudah berhasil. Dengan berani, Hinata mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Naruto. "Lakukanlah, Naruto."

Mata Naruto semakin sayu. Dengan cepat lelaki itu menarik dress Hinata ke bawah sehingga Hinata hanya mengenakan bra dan celana dalam saja. Naruto kemudian dengan cepat menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara dada Hinata. Melepas branya dan memulai aksinya untuk menjajah kedua payudara Hinata. Dari mulai meremas, melumat hingga mengigit.

"Ahhh... Uahhh!" Hinata hanya bisa mendesah dengan wajahnya yang kemerahan. Tentu saja rencananya berhasil. Karena dia sudah memberi Naruto obat perangsang.

.

.

.

Sakura meletakkan pasta saus tomat yang baru dibuatnya di atas meja. Dua piring pasta saus tomat dengan dua gelas jus tomat. Ini semua merupakan makanan dan minuman kesukaan Sasuke. Karena hari ini mungkin menjadi hari terakhir mereka dapat bersama, Sakura rela melakukan apa saja demi Sasuke.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura.

Setelah menelan pastanya, Sasuke menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil, "Tetap enak seperti biasa. Kau sepertinya memang hanya bisa memasak ini saja, Sakura."

Sakura tertawa kecil saat mendengar fakta itu dari mulut Sasuke. Sakura juga ikut menyuap pastanya sendiri. Betapa dia sangat merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Dulu, mereka sering sekali menghabiskan waktu berdua seperti sekarang. "Ah, aku senang sekali."

"Aku juga. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Sakura," balas Sasuke. Hati pemuda itu benar-benar hangat saat melihat Sakura, bahkan ia bisa memakan masakan Sakura.

Wajah Sakura kembali sendu, "Tapi sebentar lagi kita akan menempuh jalan yang berbeda."

"Maaf, aku tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan ayahku, Sakura."

Sakura menggeleng kecil, "Kau masih punya ayah, Sasuke. Sebaiknya kau memang menuruti permintaannya. Mungkin Hinata memang gadis yang cocok untukmu."

"Sudah, berhenti membicarakan ini, aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu yang murung itu."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Seperti wajahmu terlihat ceria saja!" balasnya.

Keduanya kemudian saling memandang. Mereka berada dalam posisi yang sama, posisi yang tersakiti karena satu sama lain. Setelah menghela napas, akhirnya mereka melanjutkan acara makan malam mereka.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan sekitar pukul enam sore ketika Sakura mencuci piring, gelas dan garpu yang mereka berdua gunakan. Selesai mencuci, Sakura segera menghampiri Sasuke dan berdiri di sampingnya.

Pemuda Uchiha itu bangun dari posisinya dan memeluk Sakura pelan. "Sudah sore, mungkin sebaiknya kau pulang, Sasuke," ucap Sakura sambil membalas pelukan mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Ini berarti mulai sekarang kita benar-benar berpisah, Sakura. Kau yakin kau bisa?" tanya Sasuke sambil melepas pelukannya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca, "Sejujurnya aku tidak bisa, Sasuke. Tapi kau sudah memiliki Hinata dan aku juga sudah memiliki... Naruto."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, "Naruto? Kau berpacaran dengannya?" tanya Sasuke seolah tak percaya dengan ucapan Sakura barusan.

Sakura mengangguk pelan, "Itu karena aku sangat marah padamu, Sasuke. Aku bermaksud untuk segera dapat melupakanmu jadi aku memutuskan untuk berpacaran dengan Naruto. Aku..."

"Sudah, Sakura. Bukannya ini hari terakhir kita berdua, jadi jangan bicarakan soal Naruto ataupun Hinata," pinta Sasuke.

Rasanya air mata Sakura sudah benar-benar akan jatuh saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ini hari terakhir mereka dapat bersama. Dada Sakura benar-benar sesak saat memikirkannya.

Sasuke yang begitu sangat mencintai Sakura sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Dia tidak suka melihat Sakura dalam keadaan seperti ini. Setidaknya hari ini dia harus bisa membuat Sakura bahagia bersama dirinya. "Sakura..." gumam Sasuke sambil mencium pelan bibir Sakura.

Ciuman kali ini begitu penuh akan emosi. Keduanya meluapkan semua emosi mereka yang tertahan belakangan ini. Emosi yang timbul karena ketidakadilan dunia kepada mereka. Keduanya saling menekan kepala satu sama lain demi memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Ciuman mereka akhirnya merubah menjadi lumatan dan perang lidah. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke mendorong tubuh Sakura hingga membentur dinding. Begitu tidak bisa menahan desakan akan oksigen, mereka melepas pagutan mereka.

Napas mereka terengah-engah dengan dahi mereka yang masih menempel. "Sakura, bolehkah? Aku... menginginkanmu," ucap Sasuke di sela napasnya.

Sakura menatap mata kelam Sasuke. Rasanya dia tidak akan bisa menolak permintaan Sasuke untuk malam ini. Ini untuk hari terakhir mereka jadi biarkan mereka bersenang-senang. "Tentu, Sasuke," sahut Sakura.

Dan mereka kembali berciuman sebelum Sasuke menurunkan ciumannya ke leher Sakura. Sebuah jilatan dan gigitan diberikan oleh Sasuke bersamaan dengan kedua tangannya yang menggerayangi tubuh Sakura.

"Engg... Ahhh..." erang Sakura saat tubuhnya mulai merespon semua perlakuan Sasuke.

Untuk hari ini saja, lupakan ikatan antara Sasuke dengan Hinata, lupakan ikatan antara Sakura dengan Naruto. Karena hari ini hanya ada ikatan antara Sasuke dan Sakura.

.

.

.

~To Be Continued~

_**A/N : Akhirnya chapter 2 update. Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah memberikan review di chapter yang lalu. Semua review akan dibalas via PM. Sekian untuk chapter ini. Bagi yang ingin menumpahkan unek-uneknya, silahkan gunakan kotak review di bawah. Semua review akan diterima dengan senang hati :D**_


End file.
